That Easy
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Van Pelt x Lisbon one-shot. Lisbon's POV. The show isn't mine, please, don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

I groan as I smack the alarm to the ground.

_Too early to wake up._

'You're buying me another alarm clock, Teresa.' Grace mumbles and I feel her arm wrap around my waist as her naked body presses against my own very naked one.

'So I can throw it to the ground again?'

She chuckles and kisses my neck.

'If I don't have an alarm, I'll be late for work.'

'I think your boss will understand.'

'Oh, I'm _sure _my boss would understand. My problem is my boss's boss.'

I turn around and grab her by the neck, pulling her for a good morning kiss.

'Screw my boss.' I say when we break apart.

'I'm already screwing mine.' She smirks before locking our lips again.

I smile at her before turning back around and standing up. I grab my clothes from around the floor and get inside the bathroom. I've been to her place enough times to know where everything is. I get inside the shower and soon hot water is streaming down my body. I hear the bathroom's door open.

'Grace, don't even think about it. We'll never make it to work in time.'

'Teresa.' She whines and I hear the door close.

'I said no, Grace Van Pelt.'

'Ugh.' She opens the door and closes it with more strength than necessary.

I chuckle to myself before finishing my shower and shutting the water. I get out of the shower and dry myself before putting my clothes on.

'You should bring some clothes here.' She says from her bed, already dressed and her wet hair on a pony tail. I know she used the bathroom downstairs.

'What?'

'Every time you sleepover, you have to use the clothes from the day before. It won't be too long before someone notices.' She shrugs.

'Okay.' I shrugs as well. 'I'll bring some clothes tonight.'

'Wait, really? That easy?'

'Were you expecting a fight?'

'I honestly didn't know what I was expecting.'

'Let's just go to work.'

.

.

I park my car and get out, not looking back as I hear Grace parking hers. I sit at my office, coffee already in hand as I see Grace walk through. She gives a smile and I smile back before I notice Jane behind her, making his way inside my office.

'Yes, Jane?'

'You and Grace are sleeping together.'

I keep my poker face on.

'No, we're not. What's your theory this time, anyways? Last week it was I liked Rigsby.'

'I admit I misread the situation. But not completely, though. You were jealous, but not of Grace for being with Rigsby – of Rigsby for being with Grace. And today you walk in exactly ten minutes before her and wearing the same clothes than yesterday, which means: you slept at her place. Or didn't slept, more than likely.'

Dammit, Jane.

'Grace and I aren't together.'

'Ah!' He walks over to my desk and points a finger at me. 'You called her Grace.'

'It's her name.'

'And you didn't said you're not sleeping with her, you said you and her aren't together, which means that it isn't serious.'

My face falls.

'Oh. But you want it to be.'

I get up and shut the door.

'Jane, anyone knows about this, anyone at all and I promise to you that being born will be your biggest regret.'

He throws in hands in the air.

'I won't tell a soul.'

'I'm serious, Jane. _Deadly _so.'

'I won't tell. I promise.' He walks away and I sit down with a sigh, leaning my forehead against the cold wooden desk.

As I close my eyes, someone knocks on the door. I look up, ready to snap at whoever it is until I see it's Grace.

'Yes, Van Pelt?'

She walks inside and sits down in front of me.

'I was just wondering if you were okay. Jane looked really smug when he left your office.'

'I'm fine. Jane's just being exceptionally tiring today.'

'And the day just began.'

'Don't remind me.' My phone rings as soon as I finish that sentence.

I see the message and put my phone back on my pocket.

'We have a case.'

Grace nods dutifully and stands up, waiting for me to stand up as well before walking towards the door.

The day was fairly easy. Jane caught the killer, who still had the weapon with him. We're waiting for Cho to come back with the ballistics.

'They're pilled downstairs. It'll take three hours, easy.' He sits down on his desk.

'Break, then.' I say.

Jane practically ran out the door, closely followed by Cho and Rigsby. Grace went to her desk to get something and I put a hand on her lower back.

'How about we go to that coffee shop three blocks away?'

'Sounds good.' I know she's smirking.

We walk half a block before Grace surprises me by grabbing my hand.

'Everyone's working inside. Don't worry.' She explains with a squeeze of my hand.

I simply nod as we walk the rest of the way to the shop. Thirty minutes later, we walk back to the CBI. I grab her hand this time and only let go when the bureau's in sight.

Rigsby, Cho and Jane are all talking but quickly stop when we get close to them. Grace and I share a confused look.

'What were you three conspiring?' I ask.

'Nothing, boss.' Rigsby says with a nervous smile.

I look at Jane and he smiles apologetically.

'You didn't.'

'I'm sorry. It just got out.'

I point a finger at him while I put my right hand on the gun on my hip. I glare at him and he gulps. I turn around on my heels and get inside my office, grabbing the phone and making a little call.

When the ballistics finally come, we arrest the guy and go home. I get inside my apartment, grab a bag, three sets of clothes, shove them inside and drive back to Grace's. I knock at the door and Grace quickly pulls me inside before slamming the door shut by throwing me against it. I let go of my bag and pull her shirt over her head.

We're lying lazily in bed, she on top of me with her head next to mine's on the pillow. The only thing covering our naked bodies is the sheet.

'Looks like you were eager.'

'You looked tense during the afternoon.' She mumbles against the pillow. 'Thought this might help.'

_She's smirking._

'It did.' I sigh while running my fingers lazily up and down her back.

'I didn't know you wanted it to be serious.' She mumbles again and I wide my eyes.

'What? I'm going to kill Jane.'

'Don't.' She's half asleep by the sound of her voice. 'And we can be serious if you want it to be so.'

'I want it to be.' I whisper.

'Then it is. We're dating.' She lifts her head. 'See? That easy.'

The next morning, as I sit on my office chair, I see Jane walk by and smirk at myself before sipping my coffee.

'**LISBON, WHERE'S MY COUCH?!'**


	2. Thanks

I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed this story and to the anon: of course it's never gonna happen. The things we always want to happen never happen but this is a place where we write _fictional stories_.


End file.
